Burned by the Bell
by peculiarpines518
Summary: Pacifica Northwest is mostly known as a bully throughout Gravity Falls. But she wasn't always that way. It wasn't her fault. It was theirs. No, it was theirs and the bell's. She didn't deserve to be treated this way. She was only being herself. But her parents clearly didn't think so.


OK, I guess I should clear this up right away.

You all know me, Pacifica Elise Northwest. You know as either the daughter of the richest family in Gravity Falls, or a total jerk and mean girl. It's probably the mean girl. Before you start throwing stuff at me, let me explain.

It all started when I was six. It was on my birthday, and I was being extra-nice to people because, it's my birthday and all that jazz. But seriously, I'm a nice person. The only reason I am the way I am is because of my parents. I was wearing my special-occasion purple dress, and my guests had just left my party.

I barely had any fun when I was a little kid, that's why I was so rebellious. I only had fun every long once in a while, and I need to _make the most of it_.

My parents would always scold me. But that day I crossed the line. Once everyone had left, Father took me aside and took out a little bell. Yes, a bell. His expression angry, he locked eyes with me. "Pacifica, do you know what this is?" he had asked me sternly. "Yeah. It's a bell." He nodded. The anger never left his features. "Do you know that what you have done today is a wrongdoing?" Ashamed, I hung my head. He took that as a yes. "Now, Pacifica, look at me. Whenever you do something wrong that's a big deal, I will ring this bell. If you do not stop, I will ring it until your ears bleed and hit you. Have I mad myself clear?" Terrified, I nodded. Then out of nowhere, he slapped me. And rang the bell. That was the very first time I had heard the bell. He also tore my dress to rags. My favorite dress. Thanks, Father. He then sent me to my room to think about what I had done.

The second was when I was nine. I was being really nice to everyone. Giving fashion advice, being a good friend, sharing lunch and stuff, etc. What I didn't know, was that Father had sent a butler to spy on me. Once I went home, though, he had grabbed me, and rang the bell until I begged for mercy, and accompanied it with a slap on the wrist. That was the second time. Northwests don't talk to commoners, he revealed.

The last, which recently happened, was when I was twelve. My current age as I'm telling you this. And this is the worst so far. It went like this. Every year we have a grand party called the Northwest Fest, and only the fanciest and luckiest people get to go. However, this year, we were dealing with a lumberjack ghost problem, and my parents made me trick Dipper Pines, the charming and totally cute brother of Mabel Pines, the girl I used to bully. I learned she's not so bad, over time. He got angry at me, and it turns out we he didn't do the job right, and Dipper was turned to wood.

What was I supposed to do?

I let the townspeople in. Oh yes, I did, Mother and Father. Eat your little money-filled hearts out.

WHY am I suddenly feeling these emotions toward my parents?

When Dipper found out I tricked him, he got angry and, upset, I retreated to a hidden room. There I found a painted history of all the crimes my family had done. Lying, cheating, and then there was me. I lied to Dipper just because I'm too afraid to talk back to my stupid parents. I told him he was right about me: I am just another link in the world's worst chain. Yet, he still seemed to care for me. He was the only REAL friend I had. Not unlike those two girls! Tiff... and... something...

Moving oN! He forgave me, apologized,comforted, and encouraged me. So I let the townsfolk in. After everyone, including the dapper Dipper, left, my parents tortured me. They screamed profanities at me, tugged my hair, ruined my expensive dress, hit me all over my body, and – what's new – rang the bell. Ding ding ding ding. Ding ding ding ding. The sound still haunts me as I write this.

And so I ran away.

I'm a Pines family member now, living at the Shack.

And to everyone I bullied

I gotta say

I'm really sorry

My parents

Burned me with the bell

It was like I made a contract with the Devil that is now broken.

Just.

I'm so, so, so, sorry. You didn't deserve all that.


End file.
